A Small Problem
by BMillsWrites
Summary: This is a Cody fic, and a companion piece to an existing story done by pen name Seth Turtle with permission. When the Digidestined are drawn away from home and into an unusual alliance, Cody gets homesick, much to his own dismay.


A Small Problem

A Small Problem

[General disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Pokemon, or any of the respective characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.]

[AN: Once again I find inspiration from a fellow author. The setting here is within the story titled Pokemon vs. Digimon 01: The Experiment by the FF.net author Seth Turtle. The setting is employed with that author's consent.]

Mewtwo, the powerful feline-like Pokemon, almost believed he could relax. It had been quite an undertaking, and a logistical nightmare, but the first part of his desperate plan seemed to be working out. He had safely transported eleven Digidestined children and a similarly young three-person Pokemon team to his island in hopes of recruiting them all to assist him in preventing a massive and staged war between the Digimon and Pokemon species. All the children, though displaced from their homes, seemed to be adjusting well to the situation and to each other. He had made simple provisions for their basic needs and general comfort. Now, it was growing late. After a surprisingly pleasant conversation he had with the Digidestined girl called Sora, it looked as if all of Mewtwo's guests were settled in for the night. However, just as Metwo was preparing to shut down all but the security systems and retire himself, one of the motion detectors in the ground floor library told him he had a problem. A moment's telepathic investigation showed him it was a small problem -- and out of mild concern, one Mewtwo should best deal with in person.

Cody Hida nestled in the corner of an over-sized leather armchair he'd found in what was apparently an equally over-sized library. With little effort, and very little noise, the boy had managed to push the chair into the pale moonlight coming through a large bay window. Cody positioned it so he could sit facing the window, and stare at the moon and stars framed by it. The chair was, of course, too big for the boy. Cody wound up sitting in it in his typical thinking position, with his knees hugged to his chest. The boy was lost in thought.

* This place is strange. I guess I mean being here is strange. That Mewtwo seems nice enough, though. I think it will be OK, it's just for a little while ... I hope. I'm probably the only one who feels this way because I'm ...*

Suddenly Cody was startled to hear someone else's thoughts inside his head. *Cody?* An unseen force rotated the armchair. The boy gasped involuntarily as he came face to face with Mewtwo.

*I'm sorry if I frightened you Cody, but what are you doing here at this hour?*

The Pokemon's mental method of communication was unsettling, but Cody adjusted as he had earlier in the day.

"Uh, hi Mr. Mewtwo. I didn't know this place was off limits. I'll put the chair back and leave now if you want me too. I'm sorry I bothered anything. I ... " The boy's green eyes glistened and his lower lip shook slightly.

*Cody, I appreciate your respect, but it's simply Mewtwo ... What's the matter? Are you ill? Perhaps some side effect of the teleportation?*

"No, I feel well, really Mewtwo." The boy insisted.

*Hold still, and we'll see.* Mewtwo chided himself for not doing this earlier with all the children, but he promptly initiated a health scan of Cody. The boy was flustered, but remained still as he felt a small wave pass through him from head to toe. Cody's temperature, blood pressure, respiration and heart rate were all within normal parameters for a slightly tired human his age. *I confirm your physical health, but note that several hours of sleep are recommended to maintain it.*

"See, I said I was fine." Cody added edgily.

*Correction ... You are physically well, but you are not "fine". Something is bothering you. If I wished I could delve into your mind and discover the problem. That would give us both a headache right now. I'd appreciate if you would ... talk to me about what's troubling you. I am your host here and if you are not happy, I feel responsible for that. I know you understand that.*

"Yes," the boy admitted.

*Very well* Mewtwo levitated lower and closer to the boy. *Now what is the matter? Are you homesick?*

Cody sighed, "Yes ... I don't usually leave Mom and Grandpa alone at night. I just wanted to go to a movie, not come to an island somewhere. I ... don't even know ... where I am ... or how far or for how long away I am from ...them." The boy sobbed liked coughing and wiped furiously at his eyes with his sleeves.

Mewtwo sensed how annoyed the boy was with uncontrolled emotional displays. He hoped to show Cody that his guilt was misplaced, though that meant being blunt.

*Cody I specifically programmed the teleportation spheres that brought each of you here. The sphere that carried you would've sought you out and transported you from any place you happened to be at the time. You could have been at home with your family. It would not have mattered, you would've been taken. As it stands it was just as well that you Digidestined were all together. I had to have you all here, though I apologize again for the suddenness.*

The boy thought about what the Pokemon was telling him. "Still," he said upon consideration, "Mom and Grandpa are probably very worried. They might call the ... police, and Mom doesn't like to talk to the police ... anymore." The child winced and Mewtwo knew why, although he was beginning to inwardly curse having to rush into the present situation. He'd read Cody's profile, but profiles could only reveal so much. Here was the real little boy, and the raw emotion behind the remote fact of his father's death pained Mewtwo's sense of preparation.

*Do not be alarmed. This may be a lot for you to understand, but I took all of you out of your entire timeline. I intend to return you to that timeline with as little movement to it as possible. I assure you that you have not been gone long enough from that timeline to worry your family, nor will you be if we succeed here. I promise you that. Do you feel better now Cody?*

The boy hung his head, "Kind of. I'm so ashamed of myself for being homesick at all, and crying."

*Why* asked Mewtwo, genuinely confused. *It's perfectly natural to feel homesick in your position, I should have anticipated this, perhaps with more time I would've. The one you call Matt said staying here was like being at "camp". Like camp, I've provided modest food, and accommodations, as well as clothing, and necessities for your stay, but I can't pretend to make it feel like your home and your things. There's no reason why someone your age wouldn't feel very homesick. Why does that shame you?* 

"Well because ... If I act like a little kid I'll let the other Digidestined down. They're all older than me, I guess you know that. Those three others: Brock, Misty, and Ash are older than me too. First I was just the youngest of the new Digidestined, then I was the youngest of the combined Digidestined. Now I'm the youngest one here. I have to keep showing that because I'm youngest doesn't make me a liability, and I've got three new older people to prove it to." Cody professed.

Mewtwo now realized what could've been a serious miscalculation on his part. He had considered the Digimon/Pokemon dynamic and the male/female dynamic of pulling the divergent groups together. But Cody was almost a single factor in himself -- age. This boy was two full years younger than his next youngest companion and some eight years younger than the oldest of the combined group. Cody liked older companions, but he still felt the difference that set him apart. That made him lonely, and being lonely here made him homesick. The Pokemon host had overlooked that reality, and caused the boy grief.

*Cody, I owe you an apology. I've brought you into an awkward situation in relation to the others here. Although I knew you would not object, I failed to take into account how you would ... feel about it. You seem to underestimate your feelings as well, and that is a danger my error is compounding. Can you understand that?*

"I don't know ..." The boy pondered.

*It's not really something to know,* offered Mewtwo, *It's something to feel. You can help me compensate for my error by remaining aware of your feelings Cody. I'll provide you a notebook and pen and when being the youngest here makes you feel a certain way you can write it down. Then, when our task is complete you can leave the record with me, and it will contribute greatly to my fuller understanding of the Digidestined.*

"Will the others do this?" Cody asked.

*No, they're perspectives would be too alike to be beneficial. Your feelings would be uniquely valuable.*

"Really?" 

*Yes* 

"OK, I'll ::yawn:: do it Mewtwo. Excuse me."

*Starting tomorrow Cody. Right now you need to get to bed.* Mewtwo stated. *Shall I summon my Dragonite to escort you?*

"No thanks, I know the way." The boy slid out of the chair, started for the door and stopped. "Oh I forgot to push the chair back."

*Don't bother,* said Mewtwo, telekinetically returning the chair to its original position. *If you like the library Cody, you're free to use it ... when you feel like it.*

"Thanks, Mewtwo. I will, and thanks for talking to me. ::yawn:: Goodnight Mewtwo." Cody bowed, as was his custom. 

Mewtwo nodded in return *Goodnight Cody.* When the boy had gone the Pokemon instructed the Dragonite telepathically. *See that the small boy gets safely to the boys' bedroom. However, try not to let him see you.* Now he could retire as well.

Cody was soon at the bedroom designated for the boys. He crept quietly into the room, knowing that the other boys were asleep. He saw Armadillomon curled up on the last available bunk, and next to his Digimon were a small pair of pajamas that light from the ajar doorway revealed to be emerald green. Cody closed the door and changed into the pajamas quickly and self-consciously. He folded his street clothes neatly, placing them on the end of his long bunk, and tucking his shoes below it. Finally, Cody got into bed. Immediately Armadillomon moved up close to the boy, and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Cody, where you been? I was missing you, until I fell asleep that is."

"I got homesick." The boy confided in a whisper. "I needed some time to figure out how I ... felt about it. I'm alright now, don't worry."

"Gee Cody," Armadillomon confessed, "I didn't even realize you had a problem."

"That's OK," the boy sighed drowsily "Now it won't be a problem at all. Goodnight." The youngest Digidestined curled up, draped an arm over his Digimon, and they both slept soundly into the morning. 


End file.
